White Hands of Healing
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: A mixed collection of unrelated RPC drabbles. Will be updated as pieces are completed - unscheduled.
1. A New Spatula

"Uh...what is this?" Ryuu blinked her eyes, one brow perked as she accepted the clumsily-wrapped...thing.

"Ani told me it was your birthday, so I had okaasan buy you something for me! And I wrapped it all by myself!" Sasuke smiled brightly at her, looking excited.

"I...can see that!" Ryuu returned the smile gently, grey eyes softening. "Thank you, Sasuke kun." Tearing at the tape with her nails, the white-haired woman eventually managed to loosen the paper, pulling it away to reveal a cooking utensil. "A...spatula?"

Sasuke laughed, grinning. "Yup! So you can come over and make dinner for us sometime! Ani says you like to cook, so I thought you'd like one!"

Giggling, Ryuu hid her lips behind her hand. "Well, I do enjoy cooking...I'll have to be sure to come cook for you soon, Sasuke kun. Though I'm sure I'm not nearly as skilled as your mother."

The boy pouted. "But...Ani says -"

"Hello, Ryuu san."

Both turned to see Itachi approach, hands in his pockets. "Oh! Hello...Itachi kun." The slightest of blushes appeared on the girl's face.

"I see Sasuke has given you his gift." Itachi came to a stop beside them, smiling. "I'm surprised he was able to wait this long – he's been eager to give it to you all day."

Sasuke flushed in embarrassment. "Niisan!"

Ryuu laughed nervously. "Ah, I see! It's a lovely gift, Sasuke kun – I can see why you were so eager. I love it!"

Still a bit red, Sasuke grinned shyly. "I'm...I'm glad!"

"Sasuke, why don't you go see if okaasan is home yet, hm?"

"Aw...fine." Pouting, Sasuke gave a small wave before running off.

"Mother wanted to wait until later for you to receive your gifts, but it appears things aren't quite going as planned." Itachi shook his head, smiling softly.

"That's all right – I don't mind." Ryuu averted her gaze bashfully. "I wasn't planning much today, anyway."

"Here."

Glancing up, the girl saw Itachi offer a fist, something clasped in his grip. "Huh?"

"I'm afraid I've been summoned for a mission, so I can't make it to dinner. I was just heading home to grab my gear. So...I thought I would give you your gift before I left. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh...that's all right." Tucking the utensil under her arm, Ryuu scooped her hands and caught the proffered item, which shimmered softly in the sunlight. Her eyes widened. "It's..."

"A simple chain necklace. It...isn't anything special, but I never took you for one that indulged in flamboyance."

Ryuu smiled softly, reaching around her neck and securing the chain. "It looks...like yours." She gently rested her fingers against it. "Thank you..."

"I know you worry over me when I'm gone," Itachi offered quietly. "So...when you do...just clasp the chain and think of me, and I'm sure I will be safe."

Ryuu's eyes widened as she blushed before averting to the side. "I...I will...Itachi kun."

"Besides...I'll have to come back and sample whatever you cook with that lucky spatula, hm?" He smiled. "Sasuke will be disappointed if that isn't soon."

Giggling, Ryuu replied, "Hai!"

* * *

**Hello lovely readers!**

So, I've decided to go ahead and upload my 365 Day Writing Challenge drabbles from deviantART over here to Fanfiction! And I've decided to organize them in several ways: Hinata-centric drabbles, Itachi-centric, ItaHina-centric, stand alone stories, and even a few with an RPC of mine! If a fic is short and not really it's own story, it will be uploaded as a part of the drabble stories as individual chapters. This fic "A New Spatula", for example, is the first "chapter" of my RPC Ryuu-centric drabbles, which I've grouped together and called, "White Hands Of Healing". So, for any little Ryuu drabbles, look here! I probably won't ever upload any full stories with her in them, as most tend to dislike RPC characters, so these little drabbles are likely all you'll see of her. Unless of course, you guys let me know that you like her! I'm working on getting a bio written for her over on my deviantART, so once that's finished I can put a link on my profile page for you to see!

Anyway, I hope you liked this! Again, please let me know what you think - my RPC is purely for fun, so I hope none of your get affronted by me writing her. Fanfiction as a whole, of course, is all done for fun, so please don't take it too seriously n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13


	2. Sifting Through Sand

I'd never been on a mission before.

I was actually in the middle of talking with Shisui – a rare thing in those days – when the messenger hawk found me. Unaware of protocol, I flinched from it as it attempted to land upon my shoulder.

"Whoa, easy!" Shisui warned, steadying me and holding out an arm for the bird to roost. "Looks like this is for you."

I blinked. "Me? But..."

Trailing off, I watched as Shisui freed the note from the bird's proffered leg, unraveling the tiny paper until he could read what it said. "Apparently Hokage sama wants to send you on a mission."

"But I'm not a shinobi!" I protested, as if Shisui was the one I needed to talk to. "Oniisan, I've never been called for a mission before!"

Letting the hawk take flight, the young man watched it for a moment before looking back to me with a grin. "Sounds like you need to take that up with Sarutobi sama. I'm sure he has his reasons, Ryuu chan."

I pouted at him, but accepted the message and started walking toward the Hokage tower. What on earth could the Hokage want of me?

Plagued by that question I headed inside, not pausing until I reached the Sandaime's door. Hesitant, I knocked softly before hearing, "Enter!" Stepping within, I shyly moved through the opening and shut the door behind me.

"You called for me, Hokage sama?"

"Ah, Ryuu chan," the old man greeted, removing the pipe from between his lips. "There you are. I did indeed summon you...I have a request."

"Of course, Hokage sama," I replied, bowing in respect. "What is it?"

"We have received a petition for help from our neighbors to the west, Sunagakure no Sato. Our relations are not in the best of shape, so I thought it prudent to think it over. Apparently a rash of illness has swept through a prominent family there, and with their limited medical supplies and practitioners, they are at a loss. Unfortunately I cannot spare much in their aid, but I believed this would be a suitable task for you."

I blinked, a bit flabbergasted. "You...you want _me_ to do this? But.." Doubt plagued me. I had learned much since joining the medical squadron as a child, forgoing a shinobi's path of combat skills for an exclusive healing path, but I was barely twelve! Surely someone older should have been sent in my place!

"I have faith in you, Ryuu chan," the old man replied gently. "And you will not go alone – I consulted an acquaintance of yours, and they have agreed to accompany you to protect you."

"An...acquaintance?"

"Perhaps too light of a word, but...I believe you know him well enough. You may come in now."

Blinking again, I turned as the door behind me opened. An ANBU – though near to my height – came in, mask in place. He did not stop until he was before the Hokage, taking a knee and bowing deeply. "Hokage sama."

I hesitated, recognizing the voice and the short ponytail behind the young man's head. "I...Itachi kun?"

"Indeed," Hiruzen replied, looking a bit smug. "Meet your ANBU escort."

A small smile tugged at my lips, though Itachi had yet to rise. His presence had me feeling much calmer and safer already. But...could I really handle a mission like this?

Hiruzen seemed to see my lingering nerves, and added, "This is, again, a request Ryuu chan. I know that you are not an active shinobi, and therefor not obligated to accept. I merely thought it an opportunity for you to show what you have learned."

Swallowing a nervous lump in my throat, I nodded. "I...I know. And I accept. I won't let you down, Hokage sama!"

"Very well! I would leave as soon as you are able – the trip takes three days at the very least. Gather what supplies you will need, and then head out. Ah, I nearly forgot...here. This accompanied the letter." The Hokage offered a piece of paper, which I accepted. "It is a list of the family's symptoms, as well as suspicions and theories. They thought it would help."

I nodded. "This is good...I have a place to start. Thank you Hokage sama."

"No, Ryuu...thank you."

Glancing at Itachi, who was still crouched, I hesitated before taking my leave. But once alone in the hallway with the door closed, I jumped as Itachi appeared beside me. "I will wait by the gate," he murmured in my ear. "Come when you are ready."

And before I could reply, he was gone.

I made my way into my room as quickly as I could, sorting through my own medical supplies and packing them into a knapsack. My stomach was flopping about with nerves, but I ignored it and left the tower to head for the greenhouses within the village.

Once there, I consulted my list of symptoms Hiruzen had given me. _He mentioned that Suna doesn't have much in ways of supplies...it would be wise for me to bring what I think I will need. Now, let's see..._

Konoha kept a wide array of medicinal herbs, plants and fungi, and after a few minutes of musing I picked what suited my needs, sliding the samples into vials before slipping them into my pack.

I grabbed a few foodstuffs from a shop, and then – having nothing else to gather – made my way toward the gate.

A steady stream of civilians and shinobi were passing in and out, a few watchful guards on the lookout for suspicious activity. Blinking my grey eyes, I looked around for a moment, not sure what to do. Should I just...leave?

"This way."

"Yeek!" Stumbling sideways, I flinched as Itachi appeared at my side again. This time, however, he was in his normal garb. I noticed that the garments were missing any Uchiha crests to hide his clan affiliation. "You s-scared me!" I stuttered, catching my breath.

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "Forgive me...but we should get going. I trust you have learned to traverse with the aid of chakra?"

I flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Y-yes..." I hadn't learned any combat, but had been taught to manage my chakra in many ways, including to increase my speed. "I guess...I'll follow you."

Itachi nodded before walking forward, leaving me to follow in his wake. Only once we'd reached a path did we take to the trees, leaping up onto high branches with bursts of chakra.

I just hoped I could keep up. Running was entirely different than healing.

At first there were many people on the roads beneath us – carts, shinobi, and even a few horses. But the further we went, the fewer the people we encountered. The gargantuan trees of Hi no Kuni kept us pleasantly shaded from the summer sun, and thankfully quite cool as well.

Even so I made slow progress.

Itachi, ever patient, stayed with me during my breathing breaks. My training had been in entirely different areas than his – sprinting for uncounted miles was not among my abilities.

"Perhaps I could carry you," he offered with a slight grin.

"S-shut up..." I mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

It took nearly three whole days to reach the border between Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. I'd slept as best I could, but could feel myself tiring faster than I could rest. Itachi glanced at me often in concern, but I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to let him or Konoha down.

The trees had thinned rather rapidly, and soon we were met by shifting sands in place of packed loam. I had never before seen the desert. For a moment I stared, feeling the hot, dead air play with the white waves of my hair. "Wow..."

"We still have a ways to go before we reach the village itself," Itachi warned. "And believe me...you will tire of the sand quickly enough."

Heaving a sigh, I nodded and followed as we made our way forward.

Running on tree bark had been one thing...but trying to cross sand that constantly dipped and shifted beneath my feet was maddening. It felt far more volatile than walking upon water. More than once I slipped and ate a mouthful of the coarse grains, sputtering and cursing under my breath. I was utterly out of place.

And they knew it.

We'd been running – or, in my case, attempting to run – for over a hour before the wind suddenly kicked up. Flurries of sand flew into our eyes, and our arms rose to block it. "Damn...sandstorm," Itachi called to me over the roaring winds. "We need to find shelter!"

"Where?" I yelled back. "We're in the middle of no-" Pain blossomed against the base of my skull, and I slumped forward to my knees before crashing into the sand at my feet. Struggling to maintain consciousness, I sent chakra to the impacted area as I rose a hand to grasp my neck.

What-?

Lifting my head, I saw Itachi, a dark blur among the shifting waves of sand. But he wasn't alone – other forms were slipping in and out of my line of sight like flashes of lightning in a storm.

"Don't move," a gruff voice ordered, and I was suddenly yanked airborne by one arm. My shoulder socket protested painfully as my attacker held me up like a rag doll. Any further, and it would surely dislocate.

"W-who are you?" I demanded, trying to sound brave in spite of my voice shooting up an octave.

"The ones keeping you from the Akukaze," the man muttered in reply. His other fist lifted to sock me in the stomach, but I had expected as much. Gathering chakra in my muscles, I blocked the blow as best I could. Swearing, the man dropped me as he shook his fist and stumbled backward, trying to ward off the pain in his knuckles. The sudden movement popped my bone from its socket, and I cried out as I hit the ground. My right arm was completely immobile, and I panicked as I tried to move my fingers.

"ITACHI!"

Tears involuntarily slid down my cheeks as I screamed for him, knowing my captor wouldn't waste any time in retrieving me once he had the chance.

As though summoned, the Uchiha boy launched over me, a glinting kunai in hand. Even in his quickened movement I caught sight of steady red eyes peppered with tomoe.

Gathering his wits, the man lifted an arm and blocked, sending Itachi flying back toward me and skidding through the sand. The boy was completely blank-faced, utterly serious as he considered his opponent.

"Are you all right?"

I gritted my teeth, breath quick and short. "I...I will be. Nothing too s-serious..."

"Can you run?"

I flinched. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, what if there are more of them hiding out there? I'm not leaving you!"

Itachi didn't reply, instead dodging as the large man barreled toward us. Rolling to one side as best I could, I buried my face into the crook of my mobile arm. Already I could feel sand grinding beneath my eyelids, inflaming the flesh and making my vision blur. When I dared to look again, Itachi had unsheathed a katana, blade flashing in the sunlight as the storm continued to whirl.

Lying on the ground, I cursed my inability to help him. How had these people found us?

_"We're the ones keeping you from the Akukaze."_

I gasped. Was that the family that was ill in Suna? Had these shinobi sabotaged them, and heard of our coming? Looking up, I tried to think of something, anything I could do.

Itachi skidded once more through sand before springing from the ground and into the air, his opponent rushing forward. But I could sense chakra left beneath the sand where Itachi's palm had rested, and realized what was going to happen a moment before our opponent did.

He, however, wasn't fast enough to avoid it.

A shadow clone burst from the sand beneath him, the handle of his katana held against the butt of his open hand while the other gripped it tightly, stabbing straight up into the man's chest as he leaned forward to sprint. A sickening squelch cut through the air, making me flinched. The attacker's momentum carried him forward several paces before he crashed into the sand, Itachi landing not far from him. The Sharingan blazed in his eyes before reverting once again to calm dark irises.

As though no longer wanted, the sandstorm faded into calm.

Panting, Itachi considered the corpse for a moment before turning to me. Without hesitation he sprinted forward, crashing to my side and lifting me to a sitting position. "What is your status?"

I couldn't help but snort a bit at his formal tone, but flinched as my shoulder rocked at the movement. "Ah...j-just my shoulder...it's out of joint. My head still hurts a bit, but I don't think I'm concussed."

Itachi considered me blankly. "Can I help?"

"Um...do you know how to set a shoulder?" I asked with a nervous giggle.

"I am afraid not..." He looked troubled. But apparently he'd made up his mind, as he scooped me into his arms in spite of my squeaked protest. "We will make far better time this way...and then we can find someone more qualified to help you."

Realizing I wasn't going to win the argument, I instead offered, "Those shinobi...they're the ones after the family in Suna, I know it! The one...he told me they were sent to stop us from reaching the...Akukaze, I think."

Itachi's brow furrowed as he began to run. "The Akukaze? But..."

"What?"

"The Akukaze were a mighty clan of shinobi specialized in wind chakra that caused us many problems in the second shinobi war. However...we sent many highly-trained shinobi of our own during a lull in the fighting in an attempt to catch them by surprise. It was said that none were left alive."

My eyes widened. "None? Then...who...?"

"I don't know..." Itachi mused. "Perhaps we missed one."

I blanched, but said no more as the Uchiha boy sprinted toward Sunagakure.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers!**

Now, where to begin...this is, of course, an RPC drabble of my character, Ryuu. I try not to write too much with her, as I know that some readers tend to dislike RPC characters, especially when they interact or are paired with canon characters. But it's all in good fun, and I hope you can enjoy the story and writing for what it is n_n Anyway, the Akukaze clan I mention in this fic are a family I had in an RPC story I wrote many years ago that I never published. It featured several RPCs, with RPC x RPC pairings only. I discontinued it as RPC fics seemed to be dying out, and it's still unfinished. Maybe someday I can work on it as a personal piece, but I doubt it has much value as a fic to be published. So! Just a random bit of useless trivia XD

Anyway, I hope that, in spite of the RPC, you were able to enjoy this fic!

~BlackRoseDragon13


	3. A Pile of Papers

Itachi sighed deeply, leaning his head upon one hand and burying his fingers in his hair.

The other held up a pile of papers that had been left on his desk during his absence.

There were many upsides to being a captain of the ANBU, but the paperwork was not one of them. His previous mission had run much longer than expected due to complications, and now his work in the office had begun to backlog.

"Itachi sama?"

Glancing up, the Uchiha saw one of his up and coming recruits. "Yes?"

The young man bowed. "I am here to turn in my paperwork..." Bowing, he handed over a small packet of information all new members were required to fill out.

In his head, Itachi groaned. More paper.

"Thank you, Masaki san." Watching the other male walk away, Itachi bowed his head over his papers. He was left with little choice. Withdrawing pen and ink from his desk drawer, he prepared to settle in for the night. The office was quiet, the night shift out patrolling and leaving the space nearly empty. Hours passed, and eventually Itachi was finished.

Rolling his head back, he loosed a heavy sigh. Black eyes opening, he glanced at a clock to see that it was nearly two in the morning. He had begun his work at six. Leaning back forward and cringing at a slight ache in his neck, he rubbed at the muscles before standing.

Guilt settled cozily into his stomach as he left the ANBU headquarters, taking to rooftops and speeding home.

He had told her he'd be home that night.

Landing on the railing of their balcony, he crouched for a short while as he stared in the glass doors. The curtains were open a sliver, revealing a strip of the bedroom. Angling his head, he saw the bed was empty.

There were no lights on either floor.

Dropping silently to the yard, he opened the back door and slipped inside, removing his shoes and going barefoot. Faint moonlight through the windows glinted on his armor, which was still stained with blood. It would be a hassle to clean by morning, but he didn't have the heart to take more time.

Turning a corner, he peeked into the kitchen and felt his heart drop.

Her arms were partially folded atop the table, head resting on their pale skin. Pure white waves were draped over her face, fluttering slightly as she breathed. All she wore was a pale grey nightgown that brushed against her knees.

She had been waiting.

The floor did not creak as he crossed it. A half-full cup of tea was resting near her head, long since cold. Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing that her eyes were indeed closed. White lashes rested easily against her cheekbones, mouth slightly open as she breathed.

Chest clenching slightly at the sight, he carefully maneuvered his arms around her, scooping her up and taking her through the house. Thankfully the bedroom door was open a crack, allowing his foot to nudge it further. He placed her on the futon first, doing his best not to wake her.

"Mm...'tachi...?"

The man cringed slightly. "Yes, it is me, dear one..."

Stirring, she blearily opened her grey eyes and blinked owlishly. "You're home..." An exhausted smile pulled crookedly at her lips. "I was...so worried..."

"I'm sorry..." Taking her hand, he pressed it to his lips before cradling his cheek with her fingers. "I did not mean to wake you..."

"S'okay..." Slurring tiredly, she seemed content just to stare at him. "I'm glad you're home..."

"As am I. I will join you shortly, so please...sleep."

"M'kay..." Sleepily taking back her hand, she let him drape the blankets over her as he fled to the bathroom to wash the then-crackling blood from his skin. He hated when it dried, but he hadn't expected such an extended stay at the office. Add in all the other catastrophes that seemed to plague his mission, and he was glad to have a shower at all.

But soon he was crawling in beside her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her neck. Gods he had missed her. She stirred slightly but did not wake again, a dreamy smile on her lips.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**Greetings readers!**

Here we have another RPC drabble with my character Ryuu. It's meant only in good fun and mostly for my own enjoyment, but I thought I would share just in case others could get a smile out of it n_n I love writing little cutesy scenes like this - they always make me happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, my lovelies.

~BlackRoseDragon13


	4. Dogs

I was never much of a dog person.

But getting to know Hinata often meant getting to know her teammates, which included none other than Inuzuka Kiba. His clan, of course, was famous for its nin dogs, and Kiba was no exception. Little Akamaru was adorable as a puppy. Nice and small tucked in Kiba's jacket or resting on his head.

"Aw, so cute!" I praised, giving the little canine a gentle scratch behind the ear.

"He's not cute!" Kiba retorted, pouting slightly. "He's gonna be a big, strong nin dog and kick serious butt when he gets older!"

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata laughed as Shino merely pushed up his shaded glasses.

I'd known that Akamaru would grow, but I'd never expect how much. Eventually Kiba was riding on his back, and I tried to find excuses to avoid them.

Dogs had never been creatures I'd been fond of, but one big enough to crush me certainly didn't gain any favors.

"Ryuu chan?"

Turning, I spotted Hinata approaching as I exited a small herb shop. "Ah, Hinata chan! It's good to see you!"

Shino was standing by her side as she replied, "Y-you too! Making more poultices?"

"Is there anything else I do in my spare time?" I chuckled a bit.

"Yahoo!"

Flinching, we all turned to see Kiba flying toward us atop Akamaru.

Paling, I eeped slightly and tucked into the doorway as the huge canine came to a screeching halt, barking like a canon.

"K-Kiba kun!" Hinata scolded. "You s-shouldn't be running around like that! You could have run into someone!"

"I wasn't running!" the shinobi replied, sliding from his companion's back with an ever-present grin. "Akamaru was!"

The canine woofed loudly, sitting and panting with a doggy smile.

"Oi, Ryuu san! What're you doing?"

Flinching again, I blinked a few times before replying, "I was just, um...g-getting some supplies!"

He cocked his head. "But someone's stuck behind you!"

Gasping a bit, I spun around and began apologizing to the grumpy-looking woman behind me. "S-sorry!"

Harrumphing, she merely pushed past me and kept walking.

I sighed. "Whoops..."

Hinata giggled nervously. "Ryuu chan...are you s-scared of Akamaru?"

Averting my gaze, I replied, "No! I'm just...not much of a dog person. That's all."

Kiba frowned. "Not a dog person? How could you not like dogs? They're man's best friend after all!"

"I tend to prefer cats," I mumbled out of earshot to all but Hinata.

She giggled.

Wrapping an arm around Akamaru's broad shoulders, Kiba grinned. "Akamaru's the best dog there is! It's not like he bites...unless I tell him to."

Again the dog barked loudly, making me flinch.

"Come on and pet him! You liked him when he was a puppy, didn't you? He hasn't changed – just a bit bigger!"

Clutching my bag to my chest, I gazed warily at the pair. "I did...before he could devour my arm whole..."

"Akamaru w-won't hurt you, Ryuu chan," Hinata assured me. "He knows you're a f-friend!"

"As irritating as they are, both Kiba and Akamaru are loyal and kind to their allies," Shino offered, pushing up his shades. "You are never in danger, Ryuu san."

Still hesitant, I stepped up toward the large canine, who loosed a low baying call. "Nice boy..." I murmured, tentatively reaching out a hand.

With a bob of his head, Akamaru butted his big wet nose against the palm of my hand.

"Eugh!" I wiped my hand on my shirt, cringing.

"Aw, c'mon! A little wet nose ain't gonna hurt you!" Kiba laughed.

Trying again, I instead aimed for Akamaru's ear, scratching behind it gingerly.

An appreciative hum came from the beast, and one back leg began to thump in time, rocking his entire body.

Unable to help myself, I giggled a bit.

"There, see? No problem!" Kiba gave me another grin.

"Yeah...I guess so." Relaxing slightly, I kept up my attentions for a bit longer before stopping. Shaking his head, Akamaru began panting again, tongue lolling comically.

"A-anyway," Hinata politely cut back in. "I was w-wondering if you wanted to do a bit of shopping with me, Ryuu chan! We just got back from a mission this afternoon, so...I thought we could c-catch up a bit!"

"Sure!" I replied, smiling. "I'd love to."

"Kiba, we should use the remainder of the day to train," Shino offered quietly.

"Eh? But we just got back from a mission! Hinata gets to go shopping, and I gotta to work my butt off training?"

"Unless you would rather accompany them in their shopping," Shino teased, light glinting off his glasses.

Kiba pouted. "Yeah, yeah, fine...let's go, Akamaru." Hopping astride his canine, Kiba followed Shino down the street toward the training ground.

"Poor Kiba kun," Hinata offered with a sigh.

"I know...he's really missing out!" I laughed as Hinata joined in, turning to walk the other way into town.

* * *

**Hello there readers!**

Another Ryuu drabble, my Naruto-verse RPC. This one is pretty silly, but all in good fun. I'd like to think that she and Hinata would get along, given how much I admire Hinata as a character n_n Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

~BlackRoseDragon13


	5. Plague

Though it was rare, Ryuu was occasionally sent on humanitarian missions, escorted by shinobi trained in combat for her protection. She took her vow never to harm quite seriously.

Many of the poorer lands – Mitsu no Kuni, for example – had no stable shinobi system, let alone functioning aid. Their villages were destitute, and sicknesses ravaged populations. Throw in rogue shinobi that took sick joy from harming innocents, and the need for a medic nin was great.

Accompanied one time by Hyuuga Neji and his cousin Hinata, Ryuu made her way to the Land of Honey. An illness had taken root, leaving an entire village ravaged by weakness and pain. Numerous fatalities had been reported, and a body sent to Konoha for examination.

Masked against the infection, the white-haired woman exhumed tissue, studying the cells and discovering where the problem had began.

"It appears to be a new strain of flu," she reported to Tsunade. "High infectious, and quick to kill."

The Hokage steepled her fingers. "I see...have you come up with a treatment?"

Ryuu hesitated. "Yes and no. I have a vaccine for uninfected persons, but...my potential treatment for the living is expected to have only a fifty percent success rate."

"Well, fifty percent is better than nothing," the blonde replied with a sigh, leaning back in her chair with closed eyes. "I'll send you there as soon as you're ready, with your choice of escorts from those we have available."

"Yes, Tsunade sama."

Traveling the distance was arduous, but Ryuu and her companions made good time. The night previous Ryuu had injected the group with the vaccine. She wanted to ensure that they would not succumb to the disease they had come to fight. Steeling herself against what she was sure would be devastation, she lifted her gaze to the village entrance.

A simple gate welcomed them, proclaiming the village name. Within were basic houses and shops, with a plain dirt road running north to south. Everywhere along the street, people were slouched, sick and dying. Some bodies were eerily still.

Pain seemed to hang in the air like a fog, and the eldest did her best to ignore it.

There was no hospital. A simple clinic run by volunteer beginners was along the main road, but the structure and its staff had been quickly overrun. Heading there first, Ryuu stepped inside to a grisly sight. Several gurneys were occupied by the dead, barely blanketed.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

Next they tried the town hall, within which the village head had barricaded himself.

"You are the healer?" he demanded.

Ryuu flinched. "I...I am."

"Get inside, quick."

Doors were opened, and the trio stepped within only to hear the door shut with a foreboding clang.

The man was sweating, sitting behind his desk with a pale brow. "So, have you any good news, or shall we merely hire you instead to dig graves?"

Somber-faced, Ryuu bowed a bit before replying. "I have a vaccine for any who appear uninfected. And for those suffering, I have relief. It may not work perfectly, but...it is better than merely allowing you to fall to your fates. Is there any way to gather everyone together?"

"I don't know..." the man replied gruffly. "At this point there is no solid count as to who is alive or dead. Relief never came from our neighbors – they were too cowardly to come. I'm sure they are merely waiting to burn us to the ground in order to purge us."

Together, the three made their way back outside, going door to door in the tiny village to gather who remained. Children clung feebly to their mothers, elders struggling to stand. The sight broke Ryuu's heart, but she pressed on.

Tears would not save them now.

Having instructed Hinata enough to assist, she formed two lines – one for those who had yet to show signs, and another for those who were left.

One line was significantly shorter than the other.

Letting Hinata take the smaller group, Ryuu began administering an herbal remedy – the closest she could come to treatment. The illness was unlike anything she had seen before, and with so little time, she had been unable to perfect it. But even as she had mixed the unfinished result, she had truly wondered if she could have done it even with all the time in the world.

_This illness...it is not natural. Too fast, too secluded...it's almost like..._ She frowned, giving an old woman her dose. _Like...an experiment..._

Neji stood guard as Hinata joined Ryuu, finished with her own line and helping with the other. By sundown they had finished, and had nothing left to do but wait.

Still clinging to life, the village head had given them private quarters, a single room all he could afford them. Gathered around a table, Ryuu discussed what she had thought.

"This village is isolated, with a small population with many varying ages," she murmured. "It's the perfect brewing pot for an experimental drug."

"You think this was done intentionally?" Neji asked, frowning almost imperceptibly. "By who?"

"I can only give one likely guess..." Ryuu's grey eyes sharpened. "Orochimaru...or his pet, Kabuto. Only they have the skill to pull off something like this so cleanly, and with so little concern for human life. It may be a prototype for another attack on our village."

"W-well...you have a vaccine!" Hinata offered. "Will that be enough to keep Konoha safe?"

"I don't know. If this _is_ their work...they may find our interference enough to start over completely, or alter it enough to render the vaccine ineffective." Ryuu folded her hands, looking deeply troubled. "I gave Tsunade sama the formula...I shall send her a message immediately to mass-produce it and distribute it to the village, as well as our allies. We may not be the target. And there may be no target at all. But either way...it is far better to play it safe than to end up sorry."

Before the illness, the village had been home to nearly four hundred people. When Ryuu and the others had arrived, the count had lowered to just under one hundred fifty. By the next morning, after the dosages had done their work, only fifty people remained.

"I can't...believe it..." Hinata whispered in horror as the survivors grieved together. "The devastation...it's terrible..."

Ryuu gazed at the remaining villagers with mournful eyes. The village head had passed, leaving only his fourteen year old son behind. "Will he take his father's place?"

"With so few people left, it may be best for them to migrate to another village," Neji noted quietly. "But with the stigma attached to them after this plague...they may not be accepted anywhere..."

"What about Konoha?" Ryuu turned to the young man, eyes glinting. "By the time we return, all will have been immunized. We can't just leave them here with so few resources! Can fifty people really pick up after almost four hundred? It seems so unfair..."

Neji's expression did not change. "This world is far from fair. For now, at least, they need time to grieve and bury their loved ones. Once they have shed that burden, perhaps they can find a future. Only time will tell."

Giving their best wishes and promises of more aid should they require it, the three left the cursed village behind.

"Did you t-tell Tsunade sama your suspicions?" Hinata asked as they took their leave.

"I did...she will likely tell me what she thinks when we return..." Ryuu's face was set in stone. "Whoever was responsible...no longer deserves to breathe."

The Hyuuga pair glanced at one another, unaccustomed to such venom in the woman's voice.

Eyes blazing, Ryuu raced toward home.

* * *

**Hey lovelies! Just another RPC drabble for you to enjoy – this one is a bit more somber than the rest, but I hope you like it nonetheless!**

**(Teehee that kinda rhymes X3)**

**Be sure to let me know what you think if you'd like to take the time! I always love to hear from you all n_n**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	6. Compassion

I was told that my compassion was my weakness. That my caring for life rather than death was of little use on the battlefields upon which our freedoms were fought for. What use was there for a woman with no combat experience? No will to fight against her enemies?

For years I was looked down upon for my compassion. I had the chakra to become a full-fledged shinobi. I had the ability to learn how to fight. So why didn't I? All of my claims of bloodline and honoring my family's path seemed to matter little to most. Only those closest to me seemed to understand.

"Compassion for human life is a rare thing these days."

Sitting upon the deck, I glanced over to Itachi. His gaze was held out before him, a slight crease to his brow and downward tilt to his lips. "You really think so?" I asked.

He nodded. "We are fresh from war, Ryuu. Still hatred burns in us in regards to our enemies. But what are we but the subject of anger for them in turn? How can we be right, when they are merely us in a mirror? Some believe that killing and maiming will solve our problems. That we must merely outlast and outrank our enemies in order to beat down their wills and ideals. But I believe that the only true path to peace for all is not fighting, but understanding. How can we ever claim to be right until we understand the views not from our own eyes, but of those upon us?"

I blinked, a bit taken aback at his words. Gaze dropping sadly, I noted, "But...there are so many people who would rather jump to fighting than take the time to understand others."

"That is why your work, and your stance, are so important."

"Important? But -!"

He glanced at me, stealing away my words into silence. A gentle smile eased his brow and lifted his lips. "We need more people like you. Willing to stand up for what they believe in. Willing to lay down their arms rather than slit the throats of our enemies. A healer's task is that of life, while a shinobi's is of death. Only one can allow the human race to thrive. Perhaps someday...someone will have the loudest voice to speak for peace. To rally people behind them and defeat the shadows of this world. And I am sure...you will stand at their side."

Unable to keep myself from smiling back, I then hesitated. "But...what about you? I know you hate killing, Itachi kun..." My gaze again dropped, not wanting to offend him. "But...I know that you do what you can to keep us safe..."

"I do...and I hope that, someday, my work will allow me to stand beside you."

My breath caught for a moment, and I looked back up with a slight blush. "You...you really mean that?"

"Of course." His eyes softened. "We both wish for peace...and I know that we will be united for that wish, with all the others who see with the same eyes as we do. Eyes of compassion."

I glanced away. _Of course that's what he meant...silly..._

Shifting slightly, his hand brushed against mine as we braced our arms against the wooden veranda. "Many doubt you, Ryuu...but I believe in what you stand for. And I hope that you will never allow others to change you. You are kind, and gentle...a rare thing in this world of bloodshed and hate." His expression turned serious. "Promise me...you will never change."

I could not look away. Filled with awe, I slowly nodded. "I promise...Itachi kun..."

* * *

**Hey guys! n_n Just another Ryuu drabble done for my challenge over on DA. I hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews = 3!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	7. Selfish

I would have given anything to take his place.

To have such a burden placed upon his shoulders, especially at such an age, was unthinkable. Of course, I was a few months younger than he, but regardless, seeing him suffer – and recalling his suffering once I knew the truth – was more than I could bear. Seeing the pain in his eyes that night – the last time I saw him alive – broke something within me. Something told me then and there that I had been right – that he was not the monster they painted him to be, as I had refused to believe. That he was a human being trapped in a web of lies, deceit, pain and honor. Though my faith in him had wavered after the massacre, it had never broken. I had never fully believed that he had done what he had done out of spite.

I knew him better than that.

All the while he was a boy – forced so early to become a man – that was left with an impossible choice. Unable to tell a soul. Unable to tell me, in order to protect me. What I wouldn't have given to ease the burden that had been put upon him. To heal the pain he was feeling, if only for a moment.

For a night.

When he left me, something had told me that I would never see him again. Of course, I wouldn't have ever guessed that his death would follow so swiftly, but there had been an air of finality about him. A tenderness and passion that conveyed the fruitlessness of what we desired. There would be no happy ending. No chance to run away from our fates. It had been as tragic as it had been beautiful, and I knew I would never forget.

For so long he had been only a memory to cling to. I held him for a moment, and then he left for the final time, unable to say goodbye.

All I wanted was to save him. Keep him safe. A selfish notion, of course...but one I could never shake.

* * *

**Hey lovelies! Sorry for the delay in updates - I've been focusing a bit on some original works for my Challenge. But today I got a very short ItaRyuu drabble done, so I thought I'd share! Hope you enjoy, guys - see you next time!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	8. Never Again

Day Two Hundred Seventy-Three

January 6th, 2013

Theme: Can't Be

Warnings: None

"No...it can't be..."

She dropped to her knees beside the body, which lay still beneath the rain. Already the long tresses of her hair were weighed with moisture, forming a curtain to hide her face. But her tears had already blended with the rain.

"N-no...n-no..."

Her chin trembled, breathing quickly losing pace and becoming erratic. Pale hands reached, unsteady, and gripped the cloth of his shirt. It was bloodied and dirty, soaked through to his skin. Already he was cold.

It was surreal.

She could feel him, touch him. He was lying before her! But it was not him...merely the shell he had left behind. Blood trailed from his chin. He had been coughing again.

He was gone.

Like a gasping breath out of water, she lurched forward and leaned upon his chest, sobbing. Mud and blood rubbed off onto her cheek, but she cared little. Fingers clawing at his torso, she tried to dig through the empty flesh to find a soul no longer there.

"Y-you can't l-leave me,"she moaned. "N-no..."

The eerie stillness seemed to suffocate her. The battleground was torn and burning, remnants of the conflict that had waged only minutes before her arrival. If only she had been a little faster...

Another body rested not far off, but he was still breathing. He had won, as he had been yearning for for so many years now.

Would he finally be happy?

For she knew she never would be again.

* * *

**Sorry for the flood of RPC drabbles rather than my OTP - I've been meaning to start on one of my longer projects. Just facing some writer's block, as well as some personal drama here at home, so...motivation and time has been a bit lacking ^^; I know it's nothing but excuses, but I promise I'll work on some stuff for you soon, lovelies! Love you all~**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	9. Three Reasons

The first was his smile.

It was a rare thing. His family was taught to be stoic, and he followed suit without question. At almost any given moment, his face was a blank slate. The Hyuuga had been known for their impenetrable poker faces, but Itachi's visage was completely unreadable by anyone if he willed it to be so. But with Shisui and I, he was finally able to relax. Away from his father, away from expectations, away from any adults that treated him as one of their own. We could just be kids. Which, especially for up-and-coming members of a clan, was a rare thing as well.

But when he smiled, I couldn't feel fonder of him.

The second was his spirit.

Any task assigned him was met with utter determination. No matter what his father asked of him, Itachi did not waver. He knew the burden put upon him as the Uchiha heir, and he didn't want to let his clan down. Despite the long hours of training, studying, and taking on more missions than anyone else his age, Itachi kept up the pace. Even when he had the chance to let loose with us, he never seemed tired or irritable.

I admired that about him, knowing I'd never keep pace.

The third was his kindness.

He was expected to be professional, to act like someone many times his age. To be a shinobi in every aspect of his life. But despite that, he still managed to be exceedingly kind. To Shisui and I, to his brother Sasuke, and any other clansman or villager. He did his best to be mature, but he had tender moments that he saved only for those close to him. He cooed to his baby brother, making promises of protection. And even to me he offered gentle words, despite being a stranger and not one of his kin.

It was those three reasons and more that I loved him.

* * *

**Yay, another RPC drabble that no one cares about XD**

**Anywho, I'm a bit late posting this - it was an entry for my Challenge, and I was so tired that I forgot to post it here as well ~ But, here it is now! Just a little drabbly thing - nothing too serious. But...I guess that's really all I've got to say for now...later lovelies!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
